Mechanic systems, however not used in cross-country skis in practice, are known from patent documentation, e.g. pat. DE 3617967 with movable kick zone, also classic skies using ski wax as the gripping agent are not able to avoid back gliding of the ski at the moment of the kick and provide high gliding performance at the same time.
The design of the ski, forming one unit is the main cause of these drawbacks, the ski being unable to perform sufficient pressure of the kick zone with the high friction coefficient necessary for compacting a snow formation of specific length and width under the kick zone and thus create the conditions resulting from physical laws and enabling efficient movement on the snow cover due to its length with limited elasticity and substantially varied snow coherence.
The aim of the invention is complete separation of the gliding function from the kicking function, their mutual independence enabling optimizing of each according to physical laws for friction without compromises necessary at the existing state of technology.
The aim of the invention is achieved by a ski with a climbing system, particularly a cross-country ski, the principle of which is based on the fact that it consists of a front gliding part and a rear gliding part with an integrated kick zone, where the front gliding part is connected with the rear gliding part by a bridge enabling mutual movement between the gliding position and the kick position, while the front gliding part tilts against the rear gliding part in an angle changing according to the mutual position of the gliding parts, and a rod, located between a three-position snap-bolt and a lock, is connected to the bridge. Additional and interchangeable gripping agents may be advantageously attached to the kick zone. A device for permanent locking of the gliding position may be advantageously located on the bridge.
In another advantageous embodiment weight and position sensors are located at the boot heel guide area, connected via a control unit with a servo drive locking the bridge. The servo drive may also be controlled by a remote controller for the permanent locking of the glide position.
The principle of the invention is based on division of the ski into two parts and their connection with the bridge enabling “breaking” of the ski at the kick moment with sufficient lifting in proper angle, so that the kick zone of the ski, which bears the whole weight of the skier at the moment, can compact such a snow formation situated under the ski, which is able to absorb the kick energy without being destructed and at the same time the kick zone, the size, shape and surface of which may be changed according to the current snow quality, is pressed into the snow.
All the conditions defined by physical laws are thus met: high friction coefficient of the adhesive surface, sufficient pressure and compaction of the snow formation of suitable size and shape under the grip zone of the ski. In the bridge position suitable for gliding the adhesive surface is completely out of touch with the snow so there are ideal gliding conditions. This meets the basic condition for remarkable improvement of the usable qualities of a cross-country ski—perfect gliding and efficient kick.